Large wireless displays can display information from a computer, typically for use with a group of people. In a typical application, a computer is connected to a wireless display using a wireless communication protocol over a wireless connection. The computer then reads display data from a video memory and transmits the display data to the wireless display over the wireless connection using the wireless communication protocol.
The computer may have an application that processes the display data to reduce the amount of data that is transmitted to the wireless display. Using a variety of techniques, such applications compare current display data to previously sent display data and attempt to transmit only the data that has changed.
Even with an application that processes the display data prior to transmission, transmission of display data consumes a significant amount of available bandwidth on the wireless connection and internally in the computer. Additionally, there can be a significant delay between updating data on a computer and receipt and display of updated display data on an associated wireless display.
These problems are exacerbated when the computer accesses content from a source remote from the computer, then processes that content, and then displays it. For example, consider a presentation that is stored in remote storage service. Consider that this presentation further includes references to additional content such as graphics and video that are stored in yet other locations, such as video that is posted on the internet. In such a case, there are delays both in accessing and rendering the content locally on the computer and then in transmitting the display data to the display.